1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fence post driving and fence wire reeling apparatus adapted to be mounted on a farm tractor to facilitate the stringing of a fence of from one to five strands of wire with uniform tension and also to rewind the wires when desired. The post driver guides the post and drives it without splitting and can swing laterally of a tractor for positioning of the post driver and the post driver can be leveled into a plumb position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fence post driving and fence wire reeling apparatuses are known and facilitate to a certain degree the stringing of a fence or removal of a fence when desired. The following prior patents are exemplary of the known devices for setting or removing fence posts, reeling or unreeling fence wires and providing power reels for reeling or unreeling cable and providing power hammer devices for general utility. U.S. Pat. Nos. 626,107, issued May 30, 1899; 1,128,131, issued Feb. 9, 1915; 1,443,689, issued Jan. 30, 1923; 2,476,390, issued July 19, 1949; 2,659,583, issued Nov. 17, 1953; 2,665,081, issued Jan. 5, 1954; 2,759,684, issued Aug. 21, 1956; 2,940,267, issued June 14, 1960; 3,037,720, issued June 5, 1962; 3,079,129, issued Feb. 26, 1963; 3,100,530, issued Aug. 13, 1963; 3,104,863, issued Sept. 24, 1963; 3,490,548, issued Jan. 20, 1970; and 3,658,270, issued Apr. 25, 1972.